


Harvey Bullock NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on Tumblr, Go follow me https://noodlecupcakes.tumblr.com/





	Harvey Bullock NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Harvey is a complete sweetheart. If he’s manged to stay awake, you’ll both cuddle for a little while before sharing a shower. You’ll then likely order in some take out before watching some movie on TV with a few beers. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He loves your curves, Harvey has a huge thing for curvy women. He loves thick thighs, fluffy bellies and huge boobs and asses. He knows you’re a little insecure about your body but that normally goes away after he’s left a bunch of love bites across your thighs. His favourite part of his body would be his belly, which is something he’s grown to love thanks to you. You both help each other love the more chubbier parts. He likes how soft it is and you always say it’s good to lie on like a good cushion. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

His cum is pretty salty due to his diet but he isn’t gonna change that anytime soon. His favourite place to cum is probably across your chest. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He might have fucked his way out of trouble a few times if it meant keeping his job. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He has a fair amount of experience, and he likes to act confident that he knows what he’s doing. Although the first time you two had sex he did struggle to find your clit…Harvey is your typical straight white male…what did you expect. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

https://66.media.tumblr.com/ca80b00bf59bfceacb600603023096af/tumblr_oiulrpBW2v1ulkm9zo1_500.gif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s goofy as hell. You two like tickle fights, which normally result in sex. Or he’ll say something silly just to make you giggle. Harvey’s goofy by nature so of course this will carry into the bedroom. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He could do with maintaining it better, but he doesn’t really care for it. Its thick and wild. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Whilst Harvey is naturally goofy he can have his romantic moments. This mainly happens if you two have gotten in to an argument and he really needs to make it up to you however. He’ll do the typical rose petals on the bed, candles, chocolates, wine. He knows how to spoil you rotten in order for you to forgive him. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He used to masturbate pretty often due to the lack of female company. Nowadays he’ll maybe do it once or twice a week.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

He loves it when you take charge, dominating him and using him for your own pleasure. When you order him around or slap him if he gets a little mouthy really gets him going. He really likes roleplay and the costumes that come with it, his favourite ones being uniforms. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

His office at work, on his desk. Ever since he became captain, you both have been taking advantage of the office he was given. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Drinking makes him pretty horny, he’s definitely a horny drunk. Neck kisses get him going as well as when you nip his ear. Dirty talk is always a good way to get him going however, calling him at work telling him all the things you want him to do to you when he gets home. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Harvey is pretty vanilla. And the things he witnessed at the Foxglove are definitely things he would say no too. Nothing wrong or immoral, nothing that involves human waste or blood. Whilst he doesn’t mind you slapping him or spanking you he isn’t not into anything that would hurt either of you. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Harvey is a little greedy when it comes to receiving. He loves getting head and will do just about anything for it. However, he does love it when you sit on his face and he is pretty skilled with that tongue.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He’s both. Sometimes it depends on the type of day he’s had. Bad day, its normally fast and rough, using sex as a stress relief. Good day then he’ll take things a little slower. He normally takes things slower if he’s using sex as a form of apology as well.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He loves quickies. Unfortunately, with his line of work he is always doing a lot of overtime and stakeouts. So anytime you have quickies he will take it. These will normally be in his office during lunch time, or somewhere else in the GCPD that’s normally quiet and empty like the filing room or evidence locker. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Well the locations of your quickies are pretty risky. But who the hell is gonna say anything to the captain of the GCPD if they catch you? 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Harvey can go for two rounds; his stamina has increased since he’s been with you. And he’s been able to last longer now, being able to go for half an hour at the most. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He never buys any bondage equipment when he has handcuffs he can take from work. He’s becoming a little more open to buying some toys, he likes the idea of paddles and riding crops. His favourite toy to use on you though would be vibrating panties, which he has used on you for very important GCPD related dinners. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He can be a tease, but he is also impatient, so he doesn’t tease you too much. He’s very quick to give into you and give you what you want. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He can be quiet when needed, he’s very good at that. Otherwise he isn’t too loud when it’s just the two of you. He prefers the sounds you make.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He’s fucked you in quite a few patrol cars. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s six inches when fully hard and its quite thick. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He has a high drive, sometimes you don’t know which he loves more sex or food. You guys will have sex a few times week. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

If he’s had a long hard day at work, he’ll normally be asleep within five minutes. Harvey is normally asleep quickly, he works long hard hours, so he needs his sleep.


End file.
